<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tropical Terror by RedMisst13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26169982">Tropical Terror</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedMisst13/pseuds/RedMisst13'>RedMisst13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:28:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,462</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26169982</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedMisst13/pseuds/RedMisst13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The team chases a killer all the way to the tropical island of Grenada. Danger ensues as well as some under the sun fun. reader and spencer have some sweet romantic moments. Based off a whack ass dream i had... hope you enjoy. This was mostly made out of ADHD adrenaline, soo sorry if i don't post for a bit.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aaron Hotchner/Haley Hotchner, Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/William LaMontagne Jr., Spencer Reid/Original Female Character(s), Spencer Reid/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sleep... it's luxury for me, and everybody in the BAU. So when a phone call wakes me up from a deep sleep, my pain is not dramatized. I probably shouldn't have made my favorite song (f/s) my ringtone, cause hearing it brought me nothing but agony. "L/n... l/n??" my boss Aaron Hotchner says though the phone trying to get my attention. "Yeah yeah I'm alive. But lemme guess, someone else isn't." I say trying to gather enough will power to put my feet on the ground. "I'm afraid you're right." he said with a small breathy chuckle. "Ah I love to hear those words." I say finally up and slowly moving to the kitchen for some much needed bean juice. "Well we need you in the office, we're heading out soon and I want to brief the team before we leave." Aaron said and ended the call.</p><p>I looked at the phone and said "sure thing boss.. excited to be up before the sun" with enough sarcasm you could smell it. Just as the coffee started pouring into the pot I get a rhythmic knock on the door. "Knock knock knock" "UrGgHgH!" I groan and shuffle to the door. "I can come back later if you want." I hear my boyfriend Spencer Reid say through the door. I open the door to his beautiful dopey smile, which always makes me chuckle. I reach up and drape myself on him. "Does that mean I can stay?" he asks, already knowing the answer. My response was a groan. Spencer just waddled with me draping down his front and sets me down on the couch. And the beautiful sound of coffee being done rings through my apartment. I try and sit up but Spencer put a hand on my shoulder, "I got it." he says with yet another breath taking smile. I watch him walk to the coffee pot and think "nice booty" Spencer turns around, "thanks" I just give him a confused face "did I..?" "Yeah honey you said that out loud." he says with an amused look "oh, well, I stand by my statement." Spencer hands me my favorite cup, but before I can grab it he gives me a kiss. "Mmm, almost as good as coffee." I say with a smile, "almost?" I look at him with a pointed face, "know your place." and Spencer just laughs. </p><p>"I'm gonna go get ready." I say as I place my mug in the sink. Spencer had already helped himself to my book collection which he could completely go through in maybe a day and a half. "Do u have any idea where we're going?" I yell from my room. "Not really? But Hotch said to pack cool clothes... soo" I pocked my head out of the door "cool as in "cold weather" or cool as in "I'm the coolest yo"?" "First off, never say yo again, and second cool as in it's gonna be hot and you don't want your unmentionables to be sticky" Spencer said as he picked a book. "As Penny would say, icky." I settled on wearing black jeans with a yellow sweater and my yellow checkered vans. Now I know that's not how you would expect an FBI agent to dress, but I really don't want to hear it.. again.</p><p>Spencer and I get into my car, because my fav/car is much better than his, and drove over to quantico. "No I don't think so!" I say as I grab mine and Spencer's go bag. "Yes! I'm right, trust me." "I do trust you baby, but I don't think Morgan even knows what that is." I finish as we walk into the elevator. "Oh come on! I know I give Morgan a hard time but he's smarter than that!" I start to say my answer as Derek walks past the elevator, "Ah! Perfect timing. D, what is coulrophobia?" Morgan just looks between me and Spencer, "you know I don't know what the hell that is." And I just look back at Spence "see.." "yeah yeah"</p><p>"Wow genius prince, you're gonna let your princess carry your bag for you?" Penelope says as she leaves her cave. "Penny, everybody knows not to call me princess." "Reid doesn't" Emily says sitting next to Penny. "Ok who died?!" I yell on my way to the round table desperately trying to change the subject. Everybody just chuckles behind me. We all walk into the room where Hotch and Rossie are already talking. "Hey pops, good morning." I say patting Rossie on the back. "It was.." he says through a smirk. "You wound me." I exclaimed as I held my heart. "Alrighty, now that everybody is here, zip it and sit." Penny says waltzing in with her bright color and personality. "yes ma'am" I mumble to JJ who snickers. "Excuse me, Ms.L/n, care to share with the class?" Penelope declares pointing her confusing remote at me. "No nurse ratched." I say with a smile "It's Ms.Rathed thank you." "Ok, today please." Hotch says while opening a manila folder. </p><p>"Right, sorry." Penelope says and turns on the television to a report. "There was a man in Grenada found stabbed, chocked and mutilated." "Wait, hold up, Grenada? Why are we called to a case out of the country?" Morgan asked with a furrowed brow. "Because this victim was an American citizen. And don't interrupt me" Penny said pointing her brightly painted nails at him. "Wait, so we have a Grenadian unsub killing American tourists? Cross racial killers isn't common." Emily pointed out to the group. "I don't think the unsub is Grenadian." I said looking at my tablet with the case on it. "What makes you say that f/n?" Rossie asked. "Well for starters, there are about 14 forts and highly trafficked areas on the island, and if the unsub grew up on the island they would know that." "And if they were trying to make a statement to tourists, they would be placed there." Hotch pointed out "Exactly, and Grenadians are typically peaceful and welcoming, so for one to do this I would be very shocked. Even after American spies invaded and destroyed their buildings and took land, they still are friendly." I finished as the group looked at me impressed. "What?" I asked not understanding the need for a pause. "Nothing, it's just, you started to sound like Reid." Emily said looking at me with a smirk. "Oh come off it you guys, he's not the only one who reads." I say looking around the table. "Ok well, we should head out." "OoOh can I say it." I said raising my hand. "Say what?" Hotch asked with a scrunched face. "Wheels up in 30." Everybody said in unison. "HeY!" I complained. Everybody laughed at my dismay and gets up to grabs their belongings.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Wait.. wHaT??</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>the team gets to Grenada and learns some new information about their youngest agent, y/n.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The team is all settled in on the plane when Spencer puts his books down and looks at me. I'm playing a video game when I can feel him looking at me. "Uh.. yes?" I asked pausing my game. "How do you know so much about Grenada and the locals?" Spence asks as he scoots closer to me on the long couch. "Didn't I say already... I read." I answered and started my game again. "No no. You said "I wasn't the only one who reads" that wasn't an answer to why you know so much, it was just a statement which we all took as an answer." Spencer points out as he grabs my nintendo switch from me. "Hey! I spent 2 hours on that level!!" I said trying to grab the game from him. "Which isn't good for your eyes, so you need a break. Now, Answer." Spencer said turning off my game. "I told you I read!" I answered with a confused chuckle. Which warranted a fatherly pointed look at me. "Fine.. my sister and brother-in-law live there and I've spent Christmas there since I was 12. And uh, I may have a house there." I finished and didn't realize my voice carried more than I would have liked so the whole team heard. "Woah, baby BAU has been holding out on us!" Morgan said disrupting the rest of the plane. "W-wait what!?" I exclaimed out of shock. "Oh so I'm not the only big money spender here?" Rossie asked from behind his scotch. "Ooh y/n you really have a house in Grenada?" Penny asked in child like amazement. "Uh yeah? I was planning on staying there after the case was over, I have some vacation days I need to get rid of." I said looking from face to face. "And you weren't planning on telling us?" Emily asked moving closer to the conversation. "I didn't think you guys would want to come??" I said trying to save my ass from the vultures. "Hon, I have two kids." JJ said with a hand on her heart. "Say no more, you're all staying with me." I said looking at Hotch for permission. "I'm not complaining." "It's settled then." I said patting a pillow behind me. "Uh i didn't really mean for that to happen.. sorry babe." "Eh, it's ok. They were bound to find out soon enough. But you can pay me back tonight." I said slyly kissing Spence's cheek.</p><p>We landed and I immediately felt the familiar humid heat and memories of past Christmas' with my family. "Ok unless any of you came to Grenada a week before to get a drivers license, I'm driving." is what I said as I hopped off the plane with my bag as I stuffed my sweater into in leaving me in a tank top. "And Morgan, absolutely NO back seat driving... got it." "Yeah yeah whatever."<br/>
We got to the car check out and I saw Rupert (my pal from my childhood). "RUPERT!!!" oh lord I think they could have heard me back at quantico with how loud I yelled. "Y/N.. IS THAT YOU?!" He yelled just as loud as I jumped at him. "Yeah it is, who else would it be?! Oh sorry I'm being rude, this is Rupert. Rupert my co workers and boss. Rupert was my first friend on the island and works with my brother-in-law." The team all smiled and waved. "Woah, so you're all FBI? Wait, why are you guys here? Did something happen?!" Rupert asked as he started worrying. "Dude, calm down! Something did happen but we're here now so we'll figure it out." I reassured as Rupert steadied his breathing. "Hey l/n where's your car?" Penny asked eager to see my house. "Oh right! Here are your keys bubs." Rupert said draping his arm on my shoulders. "Rupert, don't call me bubs unless you want me to start calling you Rupe." I said taking my keys. "Bubs, huh?" Emily said draping her arm on my shoulders in a mocking way. "Not a word, unless you wanna walk to the crime scene." I said pointing my key at her.</p><p>We all arrive at the crime scene and see all the tape closing off the section of land on the cliff. "So this is where the victim was killed? A Mr.Karl Martin. A tax itinerary from Mississippi, he contacted a travel agent and booked a flight for two." Penny recited from her tablet. "And who was the second passenger?" JJ asked. "Susan Cooper. His girlfriend, which is a bit of a problem cause he's married to a Mary Martin." Penny said with a grimace on her face. "Mary Martin might have been mad enough to be murderous Mary Martin." I said as I started climbing out of the car. "Was that-" Spencer started "Yes that was intentional." I said with a smirk. We all started looking for evidence or some sort of connection to either the wife or mistress. But I noticed the cliff had some fresh foot prints so I go look and I see a less steep side of the cliff. I start climbing down and arrived on a lower beach.</p><p>"Hey l/n, did u say.." Rossie started saying but quickly stopped cause he couldn't see me. "l/n?! F/n?! Where the hell are you?" Morgan started yelling. "I'm down here dingus! Stop your screeching!" I yelled from the bottom. The whole team looked down to me and I waved. "What do you see?" JJ yelled. "Sand!" I yelled back with a shit eating grin on my face. "No sh-" Penny started "Evidence wise!" Hotch said. "Well... I see foot prints, that aren't mine. But they look too big to be a woman's." I yelled as I looked on the ground. "Have you seen your feet? " Penny asked with a giggle. "Har har. OH! I got some fabric, might be the victims?" I put the fabric in my pocket and started climbing up the cliff. "Well, I think we've gotten as much as we can out of the crime scene." Rossie said whipping off some dirt from his pant leg. "Soooo, l/n, where is this house of yours?" Morgan said nudging me on the shoulder. "Ok then, get in the car." I said giving Penelope the cloth. "WOO HOO!" Morgan and Penelope giddily run to the car.

</p><p>I drove everyone back to my house and they all started looking around. "Ok I'll give you a tour after we solve the case." I said as I guided everyone to the kitchen. Penny started to run tests on the fabric and see who bought a suit with that fabric that knew Karl. "Where are the police?" Emily asked from the living room. "Well Grenada has 630 police officers ranging from special services to passport department." Spencer said looking at the art work on the wall. "Yeah and they take for fricken EVER to get to where ever the crime is. My mom got into a itty bitty fender bender and it took the police 5 hours to get to the restaurant we were at just to tell us to go home." I said as I gave Spencer a quick hug. Which he returned with an added kiss on the head. "When we took this case I expected us to be practically alone." Hotch said taking off his suit coat.</p><p>~FAST FORWARD CAUSE I'M LAZY AND IT'S CURRENTLY 3:00 AM!</p><p>The team solved the case... shocker shocker<br/>
It was the travel advisor. He killed men who took trips to Grenada with his mistresses. His own marriage failed and his wife left him a week before Karl Martin was murdered. And that fans, is what we call ... (all say in unison) THE STRESSER!! </p><p>~NOW TO CHILL BAU CAUSE WE KNOW THEY NEED A BREAK</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>